


School

by Zero_Substanc3



Series: Spinearl Human AU [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: American Presidents, Assassination Attempt(s), Family, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: The two go to school.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Series: Spinearl Human AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620982
Kudos: 5





	School

Spinel walked to school, ready for the worst.

Pink pearl looked at Spinel. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"The baggy sweatshirt looks nice on you," Spinel said.

"Well it looked good on you," Pink Pearl said.

They made it to the school.

Pink diamond looked at Spinel and grinned. "Who do we have here?" She asked.

"Uh," Spinel asked.

"A nerd talking to someone better than her, worthless," pink diamond said kicking Spinel over.

Spinel sighed, taking in all the pain.

She felt pink diamond kick her repeatedly.

"Hey! Get away!" Yellow diamond yelled.

Spinel sat up, feeling her arm have pain and cause her to fall back over.

"Hey, hey, it'll be alright," Pink pearl said.

A few buses arrived dropping off students to the sight of spinels bloody hurt body.

Yellow diamond looked at pink pearl. "You're her girlfriend, take care of her," She said.

"Okay," pink pearl said.

Pink diamond backed off a few steps. "Girl friend?" She asked.

Pink pearl winked.

Spinel looked up at pink pearl. "I never told you much I loved you," spinel said.

"You're not going to die, I promise," pink pearl said. She glanced up at Yellow diamond who was calling someone.

Spinel smiled. "I love you, Pink Rosa Pearl," she said.

Pink pearl held spinel. "Don't die on me," she said.

White got out of her car, Blue diamond following.

"Holy smokes," pink said. 

"We all know your middle name is diamond, pink, your last name is really Quartz," White said.

Spinel kissed Pink pearl.

"Oh," Pink pearl said.

White diamond looked at Spinel. "I can handle it from here," she said.

Pink pearl put spinel down in the ground and let white handle it.

Blue pearl and Yellow pearl stood by Pink Pearl's sides.

White diamond cleaned some blood off Spinels body. "You want to take care of Spinel with me?" White said looking at Pink Pearl.

"Of course," Pink Pearl said.

"What is going on here?" Principal Agate asked.

"Taking care of my child," White diamond said.

"Pink pearl is taking the day off to help," Yellow diamond said putting her sunglasses on and getting ready to finish her run.

"Mrs. Pearl, contact your parents, tell them," White Diamond said.

Pink pearl nodded, pulling her phone out and calling her parents. "Yeah, mom," she said. "I know, let me explain," she said. "I started dating the presidents daughter and she just got beaten up and needs to be taken home, can you call me out of school," she said. "Yeah, the president has a daughter," she finished.

"Let's go," White said.

"Alright," Pink pearl said. She picked up her Date and get her into the car, sitting down and fixing up her hair.

Spinel whimpered. "I love you," she said.

"Me too," Pink pearl said.

White and blue got into the car. White started the car and drove away.

They made it home and pink pearl followed white to Spinel's room.

Pink pearl laid spinel down and sat next to her on a chair as doctors fixed her up and went.

"All I did was dislocate my arm," she said.

"Okay," pink pearl said.

They both stayed silent for a while.

Spinel fell asleep.

White walked in. "You want a room?" She asked.

"I'd rather be by her side," Pink Pearl said brushing hair out of spinel's face.

"Okay," White said. "You can make your self food if you want," White said.

"I will when spinel is hungry also," Pink Pearl said.

"Okay, you did ace my test," White diamond said.

"Oh, thanks," Pink Pearl said.

"Why is pink mad at spinel?" White asked.

"Pink wanted to hurt me, spinel saved me, pink became friendly to me and evil to her," Pink pearl said.

"Oh," white said walking away. "Take care of her, if you need help just yell for me or the guards," she said.

Pink pearl nodded.


End file.
